Mr. Peabody
Mr. Peabody & Sherman is a 2014 film that was DreamWorks' 28th feature film. It was released in the United Kingdom on Feburary 7th, 2014, in France on February 12, 2014 and is released in North America on March 7th, 2014. This is the first film to be based off a TV show in DreamWorks history. Plot Mr. Peabody is a talking dog who is smartest being in the world. As a puppy, he was rejected by every potential owner, leading him to devote his life to science, athletics, and technological discoveries. One day, Peabody finds an abandoned infant and legally adopts him under the name of Sherman. He tutors Sherman through a series of adventures throughout history with the use of the WABAC, a time machine and his greatest invention. After narrowly escaping the French Revolution, Sherman starts his first day of school and falls into conflict with classmate Penny Peterson, who he innocently showed up in history class with his first hand knowledge of George Washington. Penny bullies and humiliates Sherman, insulting calling him a "dog" for being raised by one, and she takes his dog whistle and puts him in a headlock which provokes Sherman into biting her on the arm. Peabody visits Principal Purdy about the matter, but is confronted by Ms. Grunion, a bigoted Children's Services agent who threatens to reclaim Sherman if an upcoming home inspection is deemed unfit for him. Peabody invites the Petersons over for a dinner party to mend fences between the children. While Peabody charms Paul and Patty, Sherman is left with Penny. Sherman reveals the WABAC to Penny after she calls him a liar about his first hand knowledge and they joyride in it, despite Peabody's warnings. Moments later, Sherman seeks Peabody's help to retrieve Penny, who refused to leave her engagement with King Tutankhamun in Ancient Egypt. Penny learns that she will be killed upon Tut's early death and is dragged to the wedding while Peabody and Sherman are trapped in a tomb. They escape and impersonate the god Anubis to call off the wedding. Their cover is blown at the last second, but they escape in the WABAC along with Penny. With the WABAC low on energy, the three stop in Renaissance Florence to seek aid of Leonardo da Vinci. While Peabody and Leonardo build a contraption to recharge the WABAC, Penny convinces Sherman to explore Leonardo's workshop with her and they bond by using Leonardo's flying machine without permission. They crash-land with Leonardo is thrilled that the machine worked and Peabody angered by Sherman's disobedience. Returning to the present, Penny reveals Ms. Grunion's intention of reclaiming Sherman. An argument ensues between Peabody and Sherman while the WABAC draws near a black hole. They escape but crash-land in the Trojan War, where an upset Sherman runs away to join King Agamemnon's army. When Peabody and Penny come to retrieve him, they find themselves in the battle and Penny becomes trapped in the Trojan horse as it races toward to cliff. In a rescue attempt, Sherman and Penny are saved, but Peabody appears to have gone down with the horse and is presumed dead. Desperate to save Peabody, Sherman and Penny return to the present minutes before Sherman returned the first time to get Peabody to remedy the situation. However, the present copies of Peabody and Sherman show up, along with Ms. Grunion. Grunion attempts to reclaim both Shermans, which causes them, along with the copies of Peabody to merge together and disrupt the space-time continuum. Grunion makes another attempt at reclaiming Sherman, hurting him in the process, which causes an enraged Peabody to revert to his natural instinct and bite her. As Grunion informs police, Peabody, Sherman, and Penny flee to the WABAC, but are unable to travel back in time as several historic figures and monuments rain down into the present. The WABAC eventually crashes and Peabody is apprehended by Animal Control, who plan on euthanizing him for assaulting Grunion. Sherman protects by explaining that everything that happened is his fault and declares that he would rather be a dog as good as Peabody than a person. Moved by his speech, every historical figure concurs, including the Petersons. George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, and Bill Clinton support Peabody's legal custody of Sherman and award him a presidential pardon while Sherman and Penny shared a hug. When a vortex in the space-time continuum rips open, Sherman pilots the WABAC while Peabody handles the computations intending to travel to the future by a few minutes and undo the damage with success. The historical figures and monuments return to their respective times, with a smitten Agamemnon dragging Grunion with him, the latter swearing vengeance on Peabody. Although it appears Peabody and Sherman are lost, they return spontaneously as The Petersons look on and celebrate. Sherman, closer to Peabody than ever, returns to school where he has become best friends with Penny. Meanwhile, time periods are contaminated with modern traits and Grunion marries Agamemnon. Possible Sequel Mr. Peabody And Sherman got a stron A in CinemaScore and a lot of good word-of-mouth. Lots of fans asked Rob Minkoff (Director of the film) if there was the possibility to create a movie sequel or TV Series. Rob Minkoff via Twitter replied: "There's going to have to be a big shout out from fans to make it happen. Maybe after the DVD is released." To gather signatures a petition started on change.org. Voice cast * Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody * Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson * Max Charles as Sherman * Allison Janney as Mrs. Grunion * Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson * Leslie Mann as Patty Peterson * Stanley Tucci as Leonardo da Vinci * Lake Bell as Mona Lisa * Patrick Warburton as Agamemnon * Tom McGrath as Odysseus * Zach Callison as King Tut * Steve Valentine as Ay * Lauri Fraser as Marie Antoinette * Guillaume Aretos as Robespierre * Lelia Birch as the WABAC (Voice) Videos File:Mr. Peabody And Sherman Trailer|Official Trailer File:Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - TV Spot Dr. Who|TV Spot Dr. Who File:Mr. Peabody And Sherman - World's Most Extraordinary Dog Trailer|World's Most Extraordinary Dog Trailer File:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Featurette - History's Greatest Mystery (2014) - Animated Movie HD-0|Featurette - History's Greatest Mystery File:Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "Booby Trap" Clip|"Booby Trap" Clip File:Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "Shermanus" Clip|"Shermanus" Clip File:Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "The Talented Mr. Ripley" Clip|"The Talented Mr. Ripley" Clip File:Mr. Peabody & Sherman -- Peter Andre 'KID' music video|Peter Andre 'KID' music video File:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Movie CLIP - My Big Fat Egyptian Wedding (2014) - Animated Movie HD|My Big Fat Egyptian Wedding (clip) Gallery Mr. Peabody - first concept art.png|First concept art for Mr. Peabody.First Concept Art DreamWorks' "Mr. Peabody" - Cartoon Brew Mr. Peabody and Sherman final design.png|Final concept art of Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Screen shot 2013-10-18 at 2.55.31 PM.png|Mr. Peabody (voiced by Ty Burrell) is a genius dog, and Sherman (Max Charles) is his adopted son. Even the WABAC (pronounced "way back") time-travel machine is back, but modernized for a new generation. Screen shot 2013-10-18 at 2.55.36 PM.png|One big update from the original -- Mr. Peabody drives a scooter with a sidecar. Director Rob Minkoff says the discussion of the right vehicle for the talking dog was a long one. "This scooter just sort of fit his personality." Screen shot 2013-10-18 at 2.55.43 PM.png|Sherman uses the WABAC machine to travel back in time to learn about history firsthand. And it works for the girls, too, including classmate Penny Peterson (Modern Family's Ariel Winter). Here, Sherman takes her on a spin on Leonardo da Vinci's flying machine. Screen shot 2013-10-18 at 2.55.49 PM.png|The adventure begins when Penny decides she likes ancient Egypt so much that she's going to stay forever. This is a big no-no for time travel. "The prospect of altering history is something they have to worry about," Minkoff says. That forces Mr. Peabody to save the day, torches and all. Screen shot 2013-10-18 at 2.55.54 PM.png|The film "expands the relationship" between Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Minkoff says. The oddball family has never had to deal with outside influences -- like girls. Screen shot 2013-10-18 at 2.55.58 PM.png|Minkoff is confident that even the generation that has never heard of the original will love the 3-D screen version. "I pitch it to kids who don't know the characters, and when they hear that Mr. Peabody is a dog that adopts a boy, it just sort of blows their mind," he says. "They love it." tumblr_muvahezlpE1rlkswno1_1280.jpg|Sherman shows Penny Peterson the WABAC Machine tumblr_muvahezlpE1rlkswno2_1280.jpg tumblr_muvahezlpE1rlkswno3_1280.jpg|Marie Antionette eats cake pys.png|Mr. Peabody "adopts" Sherman ppp.png|Penny Peterson & her parents 1426179_428361083931707_1666046016_n.jpg|Mr. Peabody & Sherman vs. How To Train Your Dragon 2 553483_443544015746747_23008979_n.jpg|Mr. Peabody, Sherman & Penny in Ancient Egypt 558231_439719079462574_503595913_n.jpg 1530491_438878242879991_272402664_n.jpg 1476549_438877246213424_1040668178_n.jpg|Leonardo da Vinci & Mona Lisa 1480682_438877869546695_88977361_n.jpg|Mr. Peabody in Sherman's room la-et-mn-sneaks-peabody-sherman-20140112.jpg 1509059_635787709800105_466079214_n.png|Door to the WABAC 1533918_450278838406598_276381895_n.jpg 1560604_454425844658564_1381327518_n.jpg 1622140_453624251405390_1993157891_n.jpg|Sherman sees his double. 1622591_454426471325168_164123369_n.jpg 58523_452664234834725_1666466290_n.jpg 1528590_636933866352156_251213393_n.png MrPeabody_Poster_200x300.jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 2.15.32 AM.png 1535512 448930795208069 802643164 n.jpg 1526309 448931305208018 1825214339 n.jpg 1525559 448926201875195 867981703 n.jpg 1525086 448923835208765 399720409 n.jpg 1512383 448977201870095 1001915168 n.jpg 1510578 448922451875570 1551826660 n.png 1013282 448928278541654 1832058015 n.jpg 1003798 448929458541536 853609438 n.jpg 69563 448927555208393 1236877245 n.jpg 1689953_460069797427502_963441870_n.jpg 1795639_460073507427131_1840444295_n.jpg 1911874_460068457427636_326252554_n.jpg 1926659_460070167427465_844939465_n.jpg tumblr_n1bml6aW0T1rkfpc4o1_1280.jpg 1902068 650036475041895 345197261 n.jpg tumblr_n17svt3IdR1tqew2qo1_1280.png 5522_462630947171387_1000662770_n.jpg 1924623_462630987171383_827397700_n.jpg 1947416_462630940504721_1144897414_n.jpg sherman.JPG|Penny bullies Sherman by calling him a dog Snapshot (Sherman).JPG Penny.JPG Capturehjl.PNG DWPSLTD05P.jpg DWPSLTD04P.jpg peabody and sherman.png Sherman and Penny Couple.jpg|Sherman and Penny visit Leonardo da Vinci Sherman and Penny True love 0：49.png Sherman and Penny True love 0：50.png Sherman and Penny True love 1：15.png Sherman and Penny True love 1：45.png Sherman and Penny True love 1：45-2.png Sherman and Penny True love 1：47.png Sherman and Penny True love 1：48.png Sherman and Penny True love 1：55.png Sherman and Penny True love 1：58.png Sherman and Penny True love 2：11.png Sherman and Penny True love 2：19.png Sherman and Penny True love 2：21.png Sherman and Penny True love 2：23.png Sherman and Penny True love 2：24.png Sherman and Penny True love 2：30.png Sherman and Penny Love is an open door 1：03.png Sherman and Penny Love is an open door 1：03-2.png Sherman and Penny Love is an open door 1：10.png Sherman and Penny Love is an open door 1：12.png Sherman and Penny Love is an open door 1：18.png Sherman and Penny Love is an open door 1：20.png Sherman and Penny Love is an open door 1：23.png Sherman and Penny Love is an open door 1：34.png Sherman and Penny Love is an open door 1：35.png Sherman and Penny Love is an open door 1：40.png Sherman and Penny Love is an open door 1：42.png Sherman and Penny Love is an open door 1：43.png Sherman and Penny Love is an open door 1：47.png Sherman and Penny I knew you were trouble 0：37.png Sherman and Penny I knew you were trouble 0：37-2.png Sherman and Penny Please don't leave me 1：05.png Sherman and Penny I knew you were trouble 1：32.png Sherman and Penny I knew you were trouble 1：43.png Sherman and Penny Please don't leave me 1：36.png Sherman and Penny I knew you were trouble 2：50.png Sherman and Penny I knew you were trouble 2：55.png Sherman and Penny Please don't leave me 3：08.png Sherman and Penny I knew you were trouble 3：07.png Sherman and Penny I knew you were trouble 3：14.png Sherman and Penny Please don't leave me 3：37.png Sherman and Penny I knew you were trouble 3：17.png Sherman and Penny Please don't leave me 3：39.png Sherman and Penny Better in stereo 2：02.png Sherman and Penny Everything has changed 0：07.png Sherman and Penny Everything has changed 0：08.png Sherman and Penny Everything has changed 3：22.png 3vEFS.jpg MrP Liberty Bell.jpg MrP WW ModelT.png MrP WW Joust.jpg MrP WW R01 LS02.jpg MrP WW R01 LS07.jpg DSCN4319.JPG Screen Shot 2015-07-31 at 9.01.11 PM.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Happy Friendship Day.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson Best Friends.png Penny Peterson is telling Sherman they should use the Waybac.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Rocky and Bullwinkle paintings.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 8383X9imos1.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Headlock fight 73822.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Headlock fight 829292.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Headlock fight 51835111331280.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson headlock fight AqIAtz0.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Headlock hight 5728256111351280.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Headlock fight 57282113101280.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Headlock fight 562113671280.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Headlock fight 57255111321280.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson are both back together.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 20141080264 12.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 73828298483.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 7282929453.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson D6rF9bM.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 665367411341280.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 665311371280.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson are both using the waybac.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 7282737881.jpg Penny Peterson and Sherman are both admiring the waybac.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 82920200.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman 892hs3T2GclR.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman 179562383832qt.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 7402aea8d8f0.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman 900x450.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 20141080.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 602S113101280.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 4oK5mH.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman movie wallpaper 6.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman HD Wallpaper.jpg Mr.Peabody and Sherman Review Logo.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 39393020209.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 93390303032.jpg 78dbc33cbfc1debc87297f64079bc834.jpg A3347342f652d76d850afcd3197dffa7.jpg 1fc4a67ccf769315ffccd6227352dcd9.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 348161132400.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 299393303.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 187kt8a3km4lejpg.jpg Dde54aeeec92fd09128eb2655634c25b.jpg 10742 25 large.jpg 10742 24 large.jpg 10742 23 large.jpg 10742 22 large.jpg 10742 21 large.jpg 10742 20 large.jpg 10742 19 large.jpg 10742 18 large.jpg 10742 17 large.jpg 10742 16 large.jpg 10742 15 large.jpg 10742 14 large.jpg 10742 13 large.jpg 10742 12 large.jpg 10742 11 large.jpg 10742 10 large.jpg 10742 9 large.jpg 10742 8 large.jpg 10742 7 large.jpg 10742 6 large.jpg 10742 5 large.jpg 10742 4 large.jpg 10742 3 large.jpg 10742 2 large.jpg 10742 1 large.jpg 10740 25 large.jpg 10740 24 large.jpg 10740 23 large.jpg 10740 22 large.jpg 10740 21 large.jpg 10740 20 large.jpg 10740 19 large.jpg 10740 18 large.jpg 10740 17 large.jpg 10740 16 large.jpg 10740 15 large.jpg 10740 14 large.jpg 10740 13 large.jpg 10740 12 large.jpg 10740 11 large.jpg 10740 10 large.jpg 10740 9 large.jpg 10740 8 large.jpg 10740 7 large.jpg 10740 6 large.jpg 10740 5 large.jpg 10740 4 large.jpg 10740 3 large.jpg 10740 2 large.jpg 10740 1 large.jpg Teaser posters Peabody online mech trojan.jpg|Greek (Roman) Peabody 996025 10152570932017524 661862706 n.jpg|Abe "Peabody" Lincoln mr peabody sherman poster full.jpg|Pharaoh Peabody Peabody1022FL.jpg|Peabody Washington mr peabody and sherman ver6 xlg.jpg|French General (Napoleon) Peabody 1451599 10152690840167524 1269841543 n.jpg|Thanksgiving with Mr. Peabody Tumblr my4kdbN1fw1qmzwx0o1 1280.jpg|Christmas with Mr. Peabody & Sherman Tumblr my4u63rxMU1qmzwx0o1 1280.jpg|New Year's with Mr. Peabody & Sherman 1510722_440168232750992_2011838603_n.jpg 1473060_437882849646197_1192513475_n.jpg|United Kingdom Film Poster mr peabody and sherman ver10_xlg.jpg|French poster 1 mr peabody and sherman ver12_xlg.jpg|French poster 2 mr peabody and sherman ver13_xlg.jpg|French poster 3 3005_448989805202168_1106290052_n.jpg|US Film Poster Mr. Peabody and Sherman 321556495.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman poster 2172100943.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman poster 900292994.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman 213751280.jpg Trivia *Robert Downey Jr., known for his role as Iron Man, was originally cast for the role of Mr. Peabody. *Peter Andre wrote a song, "Kid", for the end credits in the movie. *Leonardo da Vinci, Mona Lisa, the Wright Brothers, Vincent Van Gogh, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Jackie Robinson, Benjamin Franklin, George Washington, William Shakespeare, Sir Issac Newton, and Marie Antoinette first appeared in Peabody's Improbable History. *Moses had a cameo in the film made for the 15th aniversary of The Prince of Egypt. *In Late April it was revealed that the film did not earn a major profit for Dreamworks causing at least $57 million be taken away. This is one of the first animated films from Dreamworks to not earn a major profit. It may have been caused due to the theme of Edward Scissorhands (another film with it's music composed by Danny Elfman) heard for a brief minute near the end of the film which was noticed several weeks after the film was released but caused no lawsuit against Dreamworks, Tim Burton or Danny Elfman. *Rocky and Bullwinkle appear in some paintings that appear in the movie. References Category:Movies Category:Movies based on Cartoons/Toys Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:Based On Category:2014 Films Category:Science Fiction